Only when it's dark
by DecomposingFlesh
Summary: GaaraXNeji Gaara is abused by his parent. his life sucks, until he gets attacked by vampires, and finds release from the pain, and it's not death. VampFic! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shut up! I cut you:D

Oh yes, all the little poems in this story are all thought up, and created by me!

Be warned: Vampirefic, Mature content. Flame me and you will die. (Twitches)

I know, I know, I should be working on my other fic's … but I had a thought I had to write down so I did, and here it is, under this writing, so go look, because… you should, because I said so, then review, because I demand it! Grrr

Ch.1

Ashen skin,

Moonlight bliss,

Pleasant words,

Upon your lips,

Eternal beauty,

Dancing in your eclipse.

It was night, the crescent moon high in the sky. Gaara made his way down the street the sweet scent of honey due in the air tingled through his senses. A light fuzzy, unreal feeling took over him, despite the anger at home, at this moment he was in total bliss for some reason he couldn't quite understand himself.

He didn't know how long he had been walking, but he assumed a while for he was feeling the cold chill raking through his spine, and finger tips, but at this moment, it didn't matter, nothing mattered.

He stuck his hands in the pockets of his, just below the knee black baggy pants. His legs were covered in goose bumps and bruises. In his attempt to leave his house with little confrontation, he had grabbed a black hoodie, to slip over his plain short sleeve black shirt, and thrown on his old scuffed converses. He let out a long exasperated sigh, watching the fog of his breath, as it danced away into nothingness, like chaos of his life leaving him in that breath.

But soon a new form of chaos was silently approaching him.

Gaara was trudging, face down, when he heard the foot falls of more then one person ahead of him, and they sounded as if they were getting closer. He peered up through his red unruly mass of bangs, to see around three people a distance away, walking in the opposite direction as him. He noticed that they all looked as though they were older then him, and they all seemed to be smoking. They looked like what society would label as 'bad boys.'

Gaara averted his eyes away from the crowd, trying to ignore them, but they had spotted him staring.

"Itachi." One of the guys with yellow ish snake like eyes, said to the boy in the middle, still keeping their slow pace in the red heads direction.

"Yes, Orochimaru, I saw it as well." Itachi, said glancing at Gaara.

Gaara tried his hardest to not look at them, but he couldn't help himself, they were a puzzling lot.

"Oi, you there, what are you staring at?" Said the third boy, as he spat at the ground. This one had blue looking skin, and tiny little eyes, he reminded Gaara of a shark.

"Yes Kisame is right, it's not polite to stare you know." The group was now stopped right in front of Gaara.

'Why does this always seem to happen to me?' Gaara looked away, attempting to move in the order of them.

The one called Orochimaru stepped forward toward Gaara. "You going to say sorry?" he pulled out his cigarette and blew a puff of smoke in Gaara's face.

Gaara tried not to show any reaction to this. "Fuck off." He said, glaring daggers into them all.

The snake like man recoiled, smirking a big smirk that seemed to piss Gaara off more. They had ruined his good feeling, and he doesn't get that to often.

Itachi grabbed the front of Gaara's hoodie, and slammed him into the nearest wall. Gaara's eyes widened a bit out of shock, before returning to his cold glare.

"Now that wasn't nice now was it?" Itachi said with a placid face that slowly turned into a grin.

Gaara Pulled up his right arm throwing a punch right for Itachi's face, But Kisame grabbed his arm pinning it to the wall. Gaara was surprised but that didn't stop him from swinging out his left arm in another attempt, But Orochimaru pinned that arm to the wall as well.

Gaara struggled to get his arms free, as he was lifted off the ground, still pinned to the wall.

"What the hell! Let me go!" Gaara didn't know what was going to happen, but he figured they were going to beat the crap out of him, and then leave.

They all laughed at this. But when Gaara looked down at Itachi grinning at him he noticed two fang like teeth in his mouth. 'Who the hell are these people?'

"Rr, Get off!" Gaara kicked at the man in front of him, but he was gone. "Huh?" Where the hell did he go?

Just then he herd laughter above him. His head snapped up to see Itachi standing on the wall, above him, defying gravity.

"I bet you taste sweet, like honey." He said to the, in shock red head.

Gaara ripped one of his arms from Orochimaru, and then kicked him. Then he turned taking out the blue boy. Once he was free he ran, heart racing a mile a minute, like his feet on the pavement.

He could feel the scream in his throat that didn't come out.

He felt strong arms raping around him. He let out a small yelp as his legs flew out from under him.

"Where are you going?"

He turned to see Itachi. "What the hell are you?" Gaara struggled to get loose from his vice grip.

Itachi could feel the heat in the younger boys body, making him crazy. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Gaara could feel the taller boys breath on his neck, making him shake.

Itachi grabbed both of Gaara's arms in one of his hands, holding the red head against him. With his free arm he took Gaara's chin in his hand lifting his head up, with some force, and began Licking at the side of his neck.

"Ahha, stop! Stop!" Gaara tried to pull away from him, but he couldn't.

"It's okay it wont hurt…Much." Itachi murmured into his neck, as he bit down hard on to the warmth of Gaara's neck, Eliciting strangled noises from the petrified boy.

"Y-you're a V-vampire?" Gaara struggled to get the words out, pain, anger, scared, and dizziness were flooding his body.

Next chapters going to be awesome so please review, I hope you like!

And feel free to criticize and tell me a few things I can add to it ;


	2. Forgotten dream

Disclaimer : A ruba ruba

Warning: not for the weak of heart.

Thank you everyone who bothered to review. And it's because of you that I am making a second chapter to this oh so odd story. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 2

Sun kissed skin

Moon lit eyes

Pleasant screams

Vacant dreams

Caressed by a songbirds cry.

There was something about that bite. It elicited pain, as well as a sweet tingle of delight that made Gaara dizzy.

As he struggled to get free he noticed that he was feeling weaker, like the very strength was being drained from his body.

Itachi's laugh was muffled in Gaara's neck. He held him closer as Gaara's knee's buckled.

"Wh-why can't I move!" Gaara went limp in Itachi's grasp, unable, no matter how hard he tried, to move anything but his eyes. Which where also starting to feel heavy.

Itachi pulled his fangs from Gaara's neck licking at the blood he had left there. "That's the paralysis, I can will feelings upon the humans I bite with just a thought. I decided to paralyze you seeing as you wouldn't stop that incessant thrashing. Also with every bite I take I can gather a bit of information from your DNA, Sabaku Gaara."

Gaara's eye's widened. He was defiantly not lying, and this didn't seem like a stupid joke that one of Kankuro's idiot friends would play on him. From what Gaara knew, if a vampire bit you then you would also become one of the undead.

"No Gaara, you will not turn into a vampire just from my bite. I have to give you replacement blood in return for that to happen. Oh did I mention that if a human feels an emotion strong enough I could read it?" Itachi's eye's glistened

Gaara tried to say, 'why are you telling me all this', but instead his words came out in slurred gibberish. But he knew Itachi would understand it any way.

"Why you ask? Do I need a reason? I just want you to know everything you can about me before I kill you." He leaned in to Gaara catching his lips with his own kissing and biting his lips till they bled. "You are beautiful for a human, to bad you're going to die."

Gaara's heart was racing as he struggled to keep awake. He willed his body to move in a futile attempt, as Itachi's fangs somehow elongated as he prepared for a fatal bite.

Gaara squeezed his eye's shut as the fangs descended on him, laughter filling the air.

Then there was nothing. No cold hands groping his body, no laughter filled the air, only a slowing panic in his chest.

He snapped his eye's open, Itachi was no longer on top of him, but was thrown against a wall with another figure near him.

Gaara attempted to move his head to get a better look at what had just happened.

There was a boy who had knocked Itachi off of him, his back was turned to Gaara from what he could see the stranger had long brown almost black hair tied at the end neatly. He had black pants that fit his slim yet muscled body nicely and a gray turtleneck with quarter length sleeves.

"What are you doing? This is my kill!" Itachi yelled at the other, as he whipped the blood from the corner of his mouth, coming to a standing position.

"No. He is mine. I have marked him." The other glared at him furiously.

"Like shit you have Neji!"

The longhaired boy turned from Itachi walking over to Gaara, who right now resembled a rag doll. He did not look him in the eyes; he simply walked over grabbing the red heads tiny wrist shoving it in to the air for Itachi to see.

"There! Now get the hell out of here before I-"

Gaara zoned out blocking out all conversation around him as he saw the two purple markings directly on the middle of his wrist.

-----Flash Back-----

_Gaara was in his bed; he had just been fighting with his drunken father, leaving him angry and tired. He curled up in the sheets. His window was open letting in a cool breeze. _

_He saw a blur by the window, which disappeared; he quickly dismissed it as a bird or a figment of his imagination. And closed his eyes. The whole night he had this feeling a strange feeling like someone… or something was watching him. _

_He turned over falling into a deep fitful sleep. In his dream it felt so real but seemed so fake._

_In it he was waking up, it was still dark he guessed around one in the morning. Something in the corner of the room stirred, startling him slightly._

"_Don't be frightened." A cool voice said._

_Gaara could actually feel himself calming._

_Out of the shadows walked a boy with long brown almost black hair, but his face was blurred, accepted his mouth._

_Gaara did not feel startled or in danger, just calm._

_The boy walked over to Gaara sitting next to him on the bed._

"_Who are you?" Gaara said lazily._

"…" _The figures mouth moved but no words came out._

_Gaara nodded._

"_Have you come to take me away?" Gaara moved his hand toward him._

_The boy smiled. "Soon." Came the cool voice again, bringing Gaara's wrist to his mouth, and kissing it lightly._

"_Promise?" Gaara said weakly feeling a heavy weight on his eyelids._

_The boy bit down gently upon his wrist, there was no blood. _

_Gaara gasped out of surprise, not pain._

_The boy pulled away slowly, smiling gently._

"_You wont suffer much longer." He set Gaara's hand down._

_Gaara looked down at his wrist seeing the two marks._

_He nodded again, closing his eyes._

_The boy leaned closer waving his hand in front of Gaara's face._

"_Forget."_

_Then he was gone, with Gaara's memory of that night till now._

_----End Flashback----_

Gaara snapped out of his trance seeing Itachi gone and Neji walking toward him.

'He is? Is he?' Gaara thought. 'Did that really happen… could he make me forget?'

Gaara's vision was starting to blur. One thing came into focus before he passed out a boy with long brown hair…almost black speaking words that couldn't be heard.

* * *

I put so much effort into this chapter you all better like it! please review! 


End file.
